


Насмешка и злой умысел

by triskelos



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Написано на заявку: "Отец Браун и инспектор Салливан. Праздник: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе встречают праздник".Примечание от автора - мне кажется, что ветеринара убил именно тот подозреваемый))
Relationships: Father Brown & Inspector Sullivan
Kudos: 2





	Насмешка и злой умысел

Инспектор Салливан проклинал тот день, когда впервые услышал о переводе в Кемблфорд. Надо было в тот же день уволиться и пойти в пекари. Хоть родители бы порадовались, они давно хотели, чтобы он занялся семейным делом.

А так… Городок оказался сущим наказанием. Что ни день, то или убийство, или похищение. Бесконечные ярмарки, бесконечные соревнования, бесконечные корзинки с выпечкой, от которой он уже набрал пять фунтов. А самое худшее – это священник, который явно сделал преследование инспектора делом всей своей жизни.

Неделю назад он встретил его в саду у главного подозреваемого по делу об убийстве ветеринара из соседнего городка. Потом у себя в кабинете, где отец Браун якобы «в прошлый раз забыл очки». Теперь вот на ежегодной ярмарке, в жюри конкурса по выпечке сконов. Дегустируя уже четвертую булочку, инспектор сокрушенно думал о том, что долго так не протянет.

\- Почему вам не сидится дома, отец? Почему вы вечно в что-то впутываетесь? Оставьте вы раскрытие преступлений нам, полицейским. Нам за это хоть платят! – зачем-то очередной раз попытался уговорить упрямого священника он.

Отец Браун на все его уговоры только улыбался, разводил руками и брал следующий скон. В его улыбке инспектору чудилась насмешка и злой умысел.

Вздохнув, он вспомнил прекрасные времена своего детства. Отец Адамс из соседней церкви еле ходил и был опасен только тем, кто крал из церковного сада яблоки. Он бы уж точно никогда не падал с велосипеда, не лазил по чужим чердакам и не «терял» очки в кабинете инспектора.


End file.
